How we split up the world
when we dominate it. If I forgot you, you can ask someone to have part of their kingdom, I guess. The Kingdoms *NC has most of North America. *ACF has part of Canada and Greenland. *Dan has Alaska because he really wanted us to believe that he lived in Alaska. *Heart's kingdom (Marinia) is the largest empire, owning all of Europe (including the UK and Ireland and also Iceland), Asia, Africa, the Middle East, Oceania, all the oceans, the poles, the great lakes, parts of North America and most of South America. *Moch's got eastern Europe, also includes Turkey *Dubs has a small piece of rubble in the middle of the sea. *BJ still gains control of all four Gas Giants and BJ still lives on Mars somewhere. also Krazykriskrumbs gets Vatican City News Original Kingdoms *TS generously gives North Korea to UMG. UMG now has all of the bad places. *TS also let Web have Mongolia. *NyanGir took over Sealand. *CJ conquers Indonesia (except for the area bordering Papua New Guinea). *ACF builds Disney parks across her Canadian provinces. *ACF renames her province of Greenland to "Iceland". There are now two Icelands. *BJ conquers the Gas Giants of the Solar System and the Castaway Cay island, and gives South America up. **JS gets Brazil, Suriname, Guyana, Venezuela, Colombia, and Ecuador. **TWK gets Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay, Chile, and Argentina. **Heart gets French Guiana. UMG Takes Niger/Nigeria *UMG conquers Nigeria because he is a terrorist. *UMG also conquers Niger, and everyone in the world officially hates him for being a terrorist. The world is on the brink of war with UMG. *The nations have a meeting to decide what to do about UMG. They decide to arrest UMG and send him to the dungeon for 40 years. **Someone else takes his throne as ruler of his empire, and his kingdom has now been shrunk down to only Qatar. **Heartphilia gets Israel. **NC gets Iraq. **ACF gets Syria **Dan gets Jordan. **KOS gets Iran. **GPS gets Afghanistan. **Faves gets Pakistan. **CC gets Lebanon. **JS gets Kuwait. **TS gets Yemen, Oman, and UAE. **Moch gets Saudi Arabia. **TS gets North Korea back. **CC also gets Nigeria and Niger back. *Australia builds the first time travel device! Problem is it can only go back five minutes into the past or five minutes into the future. *Walt Disney World on Jupiter opens. *Global Oil Supply is running low (2055) and Australian High Command (AHC) Draws up plans to retake the Philippines. *Australia builds a larger air force. *Heart gives over Israel to TS. UC3 *CC's kingdom cries for attention, begging to take over UMG's kindom and Mongolia. *CC's travels to Uranus in 2074, renaming it Herschel to stop the annoying joke. *UMG gets back Niger and Nigeria and leaves everyone alone and gives BJ whatever the legit frick he still had. *In exchange for Niger and Nigeria CC takes the whole Middle East. *CC shuts down coal and petroleum services, opens nuclear energy. *UMG and Comp form an alliance, UMGCompCorp. They are friendly communists who don't kill, only conquer. *UMGCompCorp conquered New Zealand. *UMGCompCor[ "accidentally" killed TS and took over Russia. *While UMG sticks with only Nigeria and Niger, Comp gets the entire other sections of land. *Russia legalizes gay marraige. *UMGCompCorp joins with Faves, renames itself to UC3. *UC3 opens capitol in Djibouti. (We also have Shidu) *UC3 turns North Korea good, launching all it's nuclear weapons into the sun and removing the DMZ. They also join together North and South Korea, simply turning into one happy "Korea". *UC3 dominate more places, including Great Britian, the Poles, every ocean, the Great Lakes, West Virginia, and UMG and Faves' home counties. *Web's army unexpectedly invades African UC3. Web now controls all of Egypt, and parts of Libya and Sudan. * Australia Invades Indonesia, Philippines, and Taiwan *Heart takes Denmark and the UK because feck UC3. Her kingdom is now known as Marinia. *Web and GPS combine their countries and form the Quinoad Empire. Quinoad is short for Qui'd '''No'bis 'A'u'd'''eret, which is Latin for "taking back what's our's". *Heart moves her kingdom's capital to Amsterdam. *Heart sends army forces to her southern coasts to protect from Quinoad invasions. *African Quinoad makes their capital Cairo, Oceanic Quinoad makes their capital Alice Springs. *Heart offers to give Iceland (the original Iceland, that is) to UC3 in return for Morocco and Western Sahara. *Web and Heart begin discussing a peace treaty between Quinoad and Marinia. *Dubs is asleep on his rubble. *Web and Heart reach an agreement, and the Quinoarinia Treaty is signed. Quinoad and Marinia are not allowed to invade any nation besides UC3 and J.Severian Africa. *Heart invades Morocco and Western Sahara, and conquers them, regardless of their response on the previous offer. They give Iceland over to UC3 just to make it fair. *Dubs hits africa. On the east side. He explores for a few minutes, then goes back to sleep. *Web invades African UC3, taking control of Western Sahara the the process. This Quinoarinia Treaty violation raises tensions between Marinia and African Quinoad. *Heart requests a meeting with Quinoad to discuss the dispute of the borders of Quinoad and Marinia. *BJ time travels to 2074 and captures CC to reclaim Uranus again. BJ gives CC a cookie dough ball the size of the sun in exchange. *Quinoad and Marinia reach an agreement; Quinoad will keep Western Sahara, and Marinia will keep Morocco and accept a 3 billion dollar payment from Quinoad. *Dubs wakes up again. He is hungry He eats mammoth. WHY IS THERE MAMMOTH IN AFRICA!?1/1/1//1/1?!?//1//1?//1/11/1/1!?!?!!!!!!?!/ *Heart conquers a small part of Sweden. *The Quinoad Army kills Dubs because he's clogging up the news box and not actually doing anything. *Heart requests to have the northern coast of Africa from Quinoad. Everything from the northernmost points of their African east borders over to Tunis, Tunisia (at everything that is coastal) is what she wishes to gain. *BJ gains Hawaii. *Web offers to honor Heart's request in exchange for Spain. *Heart declines the offer. *Heart conquers a bit more of Sweden, as well as Norway. *Tornadospeed is reincarnated and reclaims Japan after a short and bloody battle. *Web conquers Middle Eastern UC3, gives Turkey to Marinia as a sign of goodwill. *Tornadospeed regains Eastern China and small bits of Russia. *Heart gives Turkey to Procitopia as it originally belonged to them. *Heart takes a small bit of Poland. She then moves to invade Prussia, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. She continues moving and takes Belarus and Ukraine, as well as some of Russia and Azerbaijan and Georgia. She splits her empire into four regions. World War III *Web is caught planting spies in Marinian Government buildings. War is declared. *Quinoad armies sent to defend Marinian, Procitopian, and Severian borders. *BJ quietly claims the entire continent of Antarctica for himself. He starts setting up a real life version of Club Penguin there because he can. :3 *UMG recaptures the Middle East, and heads east towards Japan, to offer a treaty, but was blinded by the stupid edit screen colors, . Japan is now UC3-ian. *Marinia and Quinoad are distracted by war. Marinian air forces and navy come in from Quinoad's west coast. *Quinoad and UC3 engage in battle for the middle east. Quinoad wins, but loses Iran and Iraq in the process. *UC3 plants soldiers with minor pony jokes to piss off the bronies in Quinoad, and win back Middle East. .....:33333333333333333 *Marinia wins the battle at Quinoad's west coast. They claim the west coast, and military troops move into the Mali area. *Quinoad launches an air strike near Moscow, allowing them to capture European Russia and Kazakhstan *Quinoad sends troops to fight off Marinian military. *Quinoad invades Sri Lanka. *Marinian troops storm into Algiers. *Marinia launches a missile at Cairo. *Marinian troops storm into northern Poland to battle with UC3. *Quinoad drops MOAB on Amsterdam, destroying the city and killing most government officials. *Tornadospeed retreats to a secluded island and begins preparing hella nukes. *Oceanic Quinoad Warships invades Indonesia, Singapore, India and Japan. TS killed, nukes taken. *Heart and her new government officials escape from Amsterdam. The capital is temporarily moved to Reykjavik, as it is furthest away from Quinoad. *Cairo is struck by the missile. The city is destroyed, along with most of Quinoad's government officials. *Australia (part of Quinoad) builds Nuclear Proof Vaults all over Oceania. *Algiers and the rest of the African north coast over to Tunis are taken by Marinia. *Marinia builds army bases across the west coast of Latin America. *TS is revived the same reason he was after UC3 killed him at Japan, with another secret stash of nukes – as the other ones were faulty, after being tested on UMG's booty – and joins UC3. UC3 is now renamed UC3 + A Sexy ''Be''ast *TS remains independent and nukes the UC3 capital. *Quinoad Capital moved to Aswan, all Quinoad citizens moved to bunkers. *Oceanic Quinoad Warship nukes Beijing, China surrendered. *All of the population of Marinia is moved into deep underground to avoid nuking. *An air raid comes from Santiago to Sydney. *Over 7,000,000 Civilians are placed into vaults in Oceania *200,000 Hydrogen Bombs Devolved by Quinoad (Australian Division) *Quinoad conquers Turkey. *An air raid comes from Marinia from Santiago, Chile to Sydney, Australia. *Marinian soldiers are disguised as Quinoadian citizens. They are able to get into Quinodian bunkers and gas their citizens, killing several hundred thousand. *TS kills himself because this is gay *Quinoad offers to surrender to Marinia in exchange for the safety of it's citizens. *Marinia only agrees to make peace if they are able to have all of the Sahara desert. (everything that's north of Cameroon, Central African Republic, South Sudan, and Ethiopia) * Quinoad agrees to this, provided they can become a part of Marinia. * UMG nukes the Sahara desert. :) * Quinoad and Marinia join to form Quinoarinia, continue fighting UC3. *UC3 and Quinoarinia come to a temporary peace. The war has ended. Quinoarinia *UMG's hella nukes nuke Quinoarinia as a surprise attack. *The nukes are redirected into the middle of the ocean, but accidentally hit Madagascar. Madagascar is removed from the map. *The war is legit over now because UMG's out of fricking ideas right now. *Austrilian Air Forces Practice Combat simulations over the Pacific Ocean Near the Phhilopenes' *UC3 and Quinoarinia join forces temporarily, forming QUMC3, to knock BJ off the map. They then return back to normal. *The Antarctica Club Penguin area is now renovated to a Toontown area. Whiny little brats occupy the continent. *Heart funds an artificial island to be built in place of Madagascar, known as New Madagascar. She pays a total of over a trillion dollars to J. Severe to make up for the lost citizens and land. *Web and UMG hold private meeting, decide not to split up. QUMC3 remains intact. *BJ recreates Club Penguin on Neptune. He has also locked Saturn and Uranus in place for future property development. There will now be Disney themed monorails connecting from Walt Disney World-Jupiter to Club Penguin-Neptune. *UMG plants membership into Club Penguin-Neptune. Whiny little kids join the population and scream. *Marinia secedes from QUMC3, making it only QUC3. Marinia's boundaries return to what they were at the climax of WWIII. An allyship, however, remains between the two empires. *Mochlum turns Procitopia into Middle-Earth and uses the One Ring of power to conquer other territories. *Moch, UMG, and Heart make a treaty not to kill each other. Moch agrees he will only plunge other countries into eternal darkness. *QUC3 takes over some of South America from Wk. *TS makes a grand comeback and takes all the land he used to own. *BJ turns the entire world of Saturn into Nintendo World. There will be six continents delicately themed to ''Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Kirby, Star Fox, and Pokemon. An official public opening will initiate sometime in 2015. Nintendo themed monorails will connect from Earth, Walt Disney World-Jupiter, and Club Penguin-Neptune. BJ also announces his acquisition of the planet Mars and announces that this will be his final planet for the taking and that Mercury and Venus, plus every other dwarf planet in the Solar System will be up for the taking including Pluto and Eris. *Heart takes back the land she used to own before WWIII. *QUC3 takes some of AwesomeCartoonian America and NintendoChampian America *Marinia is renamed The Holy Empire of Marina. *The HEM takes Nova Scotia. *TS makes more hella nukes. *BJ announces that Uranus will be home to the universe's largest pr0n industry. ;) Monorails will connect from Earth, Walt Disney World-Jupiter, Nintendo World-Saturn, and Club Penguin-Neptune. *QUC3 invades Severian America and South and Central Marina. *HEM troops force QUC3 out of the Europe part of their empire. *TS is still hella god *BJ announces that Mars will become his own personal man cave. BJ sends Mars out of the Solar System to a place where only he knows whether it be in the past, present, or future. This was done in such a way that no matter what anyone would do, this action will always become fact. *TS creates and alternate timeline where he owns everything while laughing at all the hella wars. *{TS oficially secedes} *Heart claims some of the Atlantic Ocean. *Canadian troops fight back against the QUC3 troops and gains a little bit of land back. World War IV *The QUC3 reclaims the Atlantic Ocean, along with some of the European HEM and all of the American HEM. *The American QUC3 militia attacks Canadian troops, killing 3,000. *J. Severe joins the QUC3, forming the QUC3J *The HEM protects their borders and their coasts from QUC3 invasions. *THE QUC3J reclaims part of the HEM, along with the southern tip of Iceland. *The HEM reclaims its land once again, and threatens to send a missile at Moscow. *Canada and Iceland's troops begin secret plans to take back their land. *The HEM sends troops to help with the liberation of ACF's Iceland. *The QUC3J drops 6 nukes on the the HEM. 50 million people die. *The QUC3J reclaims the land that the HEM took prior to the nuking. *With the help of HEM's troops, ACF takes back a part of Iceland. *The QUC3J are forced out of the empire, once again. *Millions of troops storm into northern Africa and destroy hundreds of cities and towns, including Casablanca, Cairo, Algiers, and Tunis. Over 40 million are killed. *The war ends. QUC3J gives it's land to the HEM in exchange for the safety of it's citizens. Post-WWIV *Web kills himself and the rest of the QUC3J leaders out of remorse. *Mochlum brings Web back to life as Web the White to be the equivalent of Gandalf the White in his Lord of the Rings story arc. *Web kills himself in that story arc. *Heart gives the land from QUC3J over to the original owners of the actual countries that exist in the present. *GPS's opposition to QUC3J's union becomes publicly know. Following by reports of his summary execution. Ending *Heart somehow accidentally sends all of her nuclear missiles to different places in the world, being unstoppable. The world ends. '''There is no more conquest that can be done. The game is over. The end. *Not like this bullet point implies that BJ was on his man cave planet when that happened. *Life continues on Mars. Foreshadowing for future game-event thing??? Just kidding its not over lol *Mochlum summons armies of orcs to kill everyone so everyone must retaliate against him in World War V, which will once again be loosely based on Lord of the Rings for no specific reason. *Hey, what happened to those Hydrogen Bomb- *world gets inceinrated* Category:Articles by Heartphilia Category:Random Works!